What You Mean To Me
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Life can be painful. Life can be tedious. But life is a whole lot easier when you've always got someone you can turn to. A collection of fluffy little yuri drabbles about Chiyo and Osaka.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Give Up My Wings For You_

Chiyo felt a pang of concern in her chest as Osaka looked down over the edge of the cliff they were standing on. "I wonder what'd be like t' fly, y'know, like a bird? Jus' leap off this cliff an' take off." Osaka began to spread her arms out as though she were imagining herself in the sky, soaring far above the ground. Chiyo reached out and grabbed one of Osaka's arms.

"Miss Osaka, you wouldn't really think of jumping off of the cliff, would you?" Chiyo's voice was shaking slightly as she looked up at Osaka with worry in her eyes. Osaka stepped away from the edge and turned to Chiyo. Osaka thought for a moment as she stared at Chiyo.

"Not if it means I can't come back to you…" She said softly. "You're worth stayin' on the ground forever for, Chiyo-chan." Silence descended on the two. Chiyo's cheeks began to turn red as she mulled over Osaka's words.

"Miss Osaka, do you-"

"We oughta get back t' Miss Yukari. She might be upset if we're gone too long." Osaka turned and began to walk away from the cliff. Chiyo shook her head; she never did really get Osaka. Taking one last look over the cliff, towards the sea below, Chiyo too began to make her way back to the others.

* * *

><p><span><em>2. Raspberry Heaven<em>

"I think...raspberry!" Osaka said as she pointed a finger in the air to emphasise her epiphany.

"Oh, I think the raspberry jam will go wonderfully in our sponge cake, Miss Osaka." Chiyo said excitedly. The girls were currently in one of the schools cooking classrooms, where Yukari had taken them after deciding that Language was a boring subject and she needed a change of pace. Most of the students had opted to make cakes and other confectionaries.

Most had also chosen to work in groups, much to Yomi's horror as Tomo attached herself to the other girl and insisted they make some kind dish revolving around crab. When Yomi said that crab wasn't standard stock for a school cooking room Tomo then insisted they try some other more adventurous dishes. Yomi was attempting to explain to her hyperactive friend that the school did not keep live starfish when Chiyo and Osaka were adding the finishing touches to their cake.

"It's kinda small, ain't it Chiyo-chan?" Osaka asked as she put the cream onto the bottom half of the cake.

"We didn't really have enough time to make anything larger. Is there something wrong with it, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo played with her hands nervously as she watched Osaka haphazardly squirt cream around the counter. Once she had finished her dairy-based assault on the room Osaka looked down at Chiyo thoughtfully.

"Nah, nuthin's wrong with it. 'sides, I like small things, Chiyo-chan." Chiyo's face began to heat up as Osaka regarded her with those big, brown eyes.

"Well, um, I suppose we should finish with the jam." Chiyo felt somewhat flustered by Osaka's words, though Osaka didn't seem to notice. The two spread out the jam on the cake and pieced it together.

"Yay, it's ready!" Chiyo said excitedly.

"Dibs on the first slice!" Osaka called. They cut out a piece each to try and saved the rest for the others.

"Yay cake!" Osaka said as she polished off the last of her slice.

"We worked really well together, don't you think Miss Osaka?" Chiyo asked with a smile. Osaka turned to Chiyo grinning, but then her face fell.

"Oh no, Chiyo-chan! Ya got some on your face!"

"What? What's on my-" Chiyo was cut off as Osaka reached a finger to scoop a small dab of jam on the edge of Chiyo's mouth. Osaka then popped her finger in her own mouth and sucked the jam off.

"Mmm, sweet!" Osaka announced triumphantly. Chiyo turned bright red as a few of their classmates pointed and snickered.

"Osaka, warn me before you do something like that!" Chiyo was completely embarrassed, but Osaka didn't seem bothered at all.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan, but ya'll are too sweet an' I just couldn't resist ya!" Osaka then turned and began to offer cake to the other students, leaving a very flustered, and yet surprisingly contented Chiyo to herself.

"...Not as sweet as you, Ayumu." Chiyo said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><span><em>3. No Words Needed<em>

The bell rang throughout the school to herald the start of lunch. Chiyo relaxed from a morning of learning as she made her way to Osaka's desk. Chiyo brought a chair and sat down opposite Osaka, who was currently staring out of the window with her mouth hanging open and a dopey look on her face. She turned to Chiyo and nodded her head in greeting. Chiyo returned the gesture before she reached into her bag. She felt around for a moment but didn't find what she was looking for. She panicked and looked to Osaka with desperate eyes. Osaka's eyes widened as she understood. Chiyo's stomach rumbled loudly. Chiyo looked downcast, which in turn upset Osaka. She stood up and placed a comforting hand on Chiyo's shoulder. Chiyo looked up to see a look of determination on Osaka's face. Chiyo understood and began to wave her hands, giving a half-hearted protest. Osaka shook her head and gave a thumbs up. She then turned and ran out of the classroom. Chiyo looked down at the floor for a moment, before she place a hand on her own chest and looked up to the door.

Osaka returned a few minutes later, her arms full with bread. Chiyo had still been watching the door worriedly. Her eyes lit up as she saw Osaka approaching her. Setting the food on the desk Osaka took her seat and looked towards Chiyo. Osaka pushed a noodle bun towards Chiyo, who appraised it with hungry eyes. Chiyo picked it up and went to take a bite. However, she stopped herself as her shoulders fell. She held out the bun towards Osaka, looking guilty. Osaka pushed it back towards her and shook her head. Chiyo's eyes watered as she grinned widely. Taking a bite, Chiyo closed her eyes contentedly and let out a small sigh. Osaka watched her for a moment and then began eating her own lunch.

Once they were both done Chiyo moved around the desk and gave Osaka as big a hug as her small arms would allow before she returned to her own desk. Osaka herself turned back to the window, only now without the open mouth or dopey look, but rather a serene and satisfied smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_4. I'll Come Running_

"So Chiyo, do you have any ideas about what college you're going to go to when you finish high school?" Yomi asked as she rested her head in her hand. The girls were all sat together in Yukari's classroom during break.

"Where'd that come from?" Kagura asked. "We're only in our second year. It's a little early to be thinking about college."

"On the contrary; it's never too early. And Chiyo seems the kind of person who'd plan ahead for this sort of thing." Yomi said. "I bet you could get into any college you wanted with your track record, Chiyo-chan!"

"Hmm...I was thinking of going abroad, to America. I've heard it's more common for students to skip grades there." Chiyo said after some thought.

"That sounds like a nice idea, Chiyo." Sakaki chimed in quietly. The others nodded in agreement before they returned to chatting among themselves. All except for Osaka, who looked to be deep in thought, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Chiyo noticed her friends uneasy disposition but decided to wait until they had returned to their own desks in order to speak a little more privately. Once she'd sat down in her own chair, Chiyo turned around to Osaka.

"Miss Osaka, is everything alright? It seems like something's bothering you." Chiyo never liked to see Osaka looking so troubled and wished to help her friend.

"Chiyo-chan, did ya...did you mean it when you said y'd like t' go t' another country when school's over?" Osaka tried to look merely curious, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, I think it would be good to go abroad to study. I would like to see more of the world and meet lots of new people!" Chiyo said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's...real nice Chiyo-chan." Osaka's voice was soft and quiet, different from her usual joyful tone.

"Is there something wrong Miss Osaka?" Chiyo lowered her head to try and meet Osaka's downcast eyes.

"It's jus' that I'd miss you, Chiyo." Osaka blushed slightly as she spoke. She took a deep breath. "You mean a lot to me Chiyo." Osaka's voice serious, carrying a sincerity that was rarely heard from the spacey young girl.

"I'd miss you too, Osaka. But I wouldn't be gone forever!" Chiyo reached out and placed a hand on Osaka's. "I'll always come back to you, Miss Osaka." She said reassuringly.

"I'll be right here waitin' for you." Osaka said as she smiled brightly, her eyes going back to their usual happy selves.

The girls were broken from their tender moment as a loud bang sounded from the front of the room, causing Chiyo to yelp.

"Mihama, Osaka! No talking while class is in session!" Yukari began her lesson in earnest as Osaka considered her and Chiyo's future together. They might be separated one day, but for now they were with one another. And to Osaka, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><span><em>5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words<em>

Chiyo walked alone towards the school cafeteria. It was lunch time and she had foregone a packed lunch today in favour of buying something from the school's menu.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan!" Turning around Chiyo saw Osaka running to catch up with her. Despite the short distance she had covered Osaka had to stop to catch her breath once she reached Chiyo.

"Miss Osaka, is something the matter?" Chiyo never could predict Osaka. It was one of the many things that made it so fun to spend time with the air-headed girl.

"I...I wanted to say sorry." Osaka let out a breath as she straightened her back, her eyes on Chiyo's own.

"Sorry?" Chiyo tilted her head as her smile faded. "What for?"

"For this mornin', when me an' Tomo yelled at ya for correctin' her 'bout Christmas time and yule." It took a few seconds for her to remember, but Chiyo did recall Tomo getting upset at her for 'ruining her punchline'. She had only wanted to inform Tomo of something she may not have known about, but both Tomo and Osaka had insisted that 'stealing the punchline' was not okay.

Yomi had told Chiyo not to take them seriously. Still, it hurt to see Osaka mad at her, whatever the reason. Chiyo, however, was not one to hold a grudge. Osaka had come here to apologize and that more than made up for it in Chiyo's mind. However…

"Well, I might need some convincing before I can really forgive you." Chiyo folded her arms as she played hard to get.

"Convincin'? Wha'd'ya mean?" Osaka turned her eyes to the ceiling as she thought about what Chiyo meant.

"I mean...well, I mean I'd like you to show me. That you're sorry, that is." Chiyo suddenly felt nervous, her heart beating fast, as she thought about exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, I see." Osaka nodded before taking a step forward and placing her hands on Chiyo's shoulders. She began to move closer until her face was only a few inch away from Chiyo's.

"Do ya mind, Chiyo, if I…"

"Not at all, Osaka." Chiyo whispered. She could feel her heart going a mile a minute. This was going exactly the way she had wanted. Osaka moved closer and closer, until their lips were on the verge of meeting.

"Yo, Osaka, why did the chicken cross the road!" Chiyo and Osaka bolted away from each other as Tomo yelled down the corridor at them.

"Uh, I dunno Tomo, why did the road cross the chicken. I mean, why did the chicken cross the road, yeah that's what I meant!" Osaka said quickly, trying her best to look normal. As normal as she could, anyway.

"To get to the brothel!" Tomo said, apparently not noticing the awkwardness of the situation she had just walked into. Chiyo put her face into her hands as she shook her head.

"I don't get it."

"Knock knock." Tomo didn't stop to explain to Osaka.

"Who...who's there?" Osaka asked confusedly.

"The chicken!" Tomo hit her punchline before she doubled over laughing. Slowly looked up at Tomo while Osaka put on the most deadpan face she could muster. The two were silent as Tomo continued howling with laughter.

"I'm going to go get food now." Chiyo turned and stormed away.

"Me too." Osaka copied Chiyo, leaving Tomo by herself. She shrugged and pulled at her collar.

"Sheesh, tough crowd."

* * *

><p><span><em>6. You Raise Me Up<em>

"Chiyo-chan, I had an idea!" Osaka announced excitedly as she ran up to Chiyo after class had finished for the day.

"Oh, what was your idea Miss Osaka?" Chiyo asked curiously as she packed her bag.

"I was thinkin' about our talk with Miss Sakaki today an' I've decided!" Osaka declared. Chiyo continued to look expectantly at her friend. "If Miss Sakaki stole your height, then I'll give ya some've mine!"

"Miss Osaka, I don't think that's going to wo-AHH!" Chiyo yelped as Osaka slid beneath her legs and stood up. The result was Chiyo perched precariously upon Osaka's shoulders. "Osaka, what on earth are you doing?" Chiyo wrapped her arms around Osaka's neck to balance herself, though she was careful not to hurt Osaka in the process.

"See Chiyo, now ya'll can be as tall as Miss Sakaki!" Osaka's voiced strained as she struggled to hold Chiyo's tiny frame aloft. Most of the other students who remained in the room had stopped what they were doing to look over at the odd display at the front of the classroom.

"Miss Osaka, please be careful!" Chiyo cried as Osaka began to wobble on her feet.

"Uh, are you guys alright? Seems like an awful lot of commotion over here." Chihiro asked confusedly as she walked beside the pair.

"Hey there Chihiro! I'm jus'-woah-I'm givin' Chiyo my height so-ah-so she can be as tall as Sakaki!" Osaka explained, even as her balance began to fail.

"You sure you don't need any…" Chihiro began to offer, but Osaka's legs finally gave way, and both she and Chiyo fell unceremoniously to the ground. "...Help."

In her fall, Osaka had managed to spin herself around enough that she landed on her back with Chiyo on her chest, both of them wailing and flailing as they fell. Chiyo was first to regain composure. "Miss Kasuga, are you okay?" She asked, concerned, as she looked down between her legs at Osaka.

"I'm fine, sorry 'bout that Chiyo." Osaka apologised. She looked up at Chiyo, who was straddled across her chest, her skirt partly lifted up from the fall. "Chiyo...do you think…" She began.

"What is it, Miss Osaka?" Looked down into Osaka's eyes.

"Do you think...you could get off me now, you're startin' to hurt me!" Osaka wheezed. Chiyo flustered as she scrambled to get up, with Chihiro offering her a hand.

"Please Miss Osaka, don't do anything like that again without warning me first." Chiyo scolded.

"I promise! Oh, an' by the way Chiyo…" Osaka began. Chiyo tilted her head expectantly.

"Nice panties!" Chiyo turned beet red as Chihiro began to laugh.

* * *

><p>(AN: I'd love to be able to write some drabbles about Chihiro one day, preferably KaorixChihiro stuff. She doesn't get enough attention, in the anime, manga or fandom.)


End file.
